Batman Arkham Opens
by REDROBIN707
Summary: Set four months after the Blackgate Riots, corruption is still plaguing the city of Gotham. New enemies are emerging. Blackgate isn't secure enough to hold most of the psyches, a place for rehabilitation is required. Batman can't keep the city safe by himself, assistance is required. Also featuring Dick Grayson, Harvey Dent, Crazy Quilt, Catwomen and the... Music Meister!


**This is a sequel to Batman Arkham Origins. It will feature new origins to established characters and introduce some new ones. And the re-opening to the insane Asylum. Rated T for swearing and hard violence.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Chapter 1: An average night**

March 21st 2014, 01:25 AM:

It was a cold, dark and wet night in Gotham. The weather however, would not put a stop to crime or to the a Batman's nightly duties. Batman sat on the roof of the Soloman Wayne Courthouse, starring down at the traffic passing by.

"Master Bruce, do you not think it would be easier to come back to the cave and wait for a crime, on this unpleasant night," Alfred's voice called over the comms.

"No Alfred, even on a night like this does crime stop," Batman replied, with a gruff voice.

"Look Master Bruce its... hold on... a call is coming in for you from Commissioner Gordon," Alfred said.

"Patch him through to me Alfred," Batman said adjusting himself.

The Commissioner cleared his throat, before saying, "Batman, a reported break in at the AmerTek Industries. It seems Black Mask and his gang are trying to steal some type of blueprints for some special type of armour, my men are out front and have manage to take control of the lobby, but the staircase and the elevators aren't working, so we can't really do much else but wait."

"I'll be right there Jim, oh and congratulations on becoming Commissioner," Batman said, before leaping of the roof and gliding through the air.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Batman landed on the roof of the building across the street from the AmerTek Industries building. "Batman, I thought I should warn you Branden and his SWAT team are on their way here, he still doesn't really trust you," Gordon said.

"Do any of your colleges trust me?" Batman said, scoping out the area.

"Some of them do, I have given my men the order to let you in and ask questions."

"I bet they loved hearing that order, I'm coming in now."

Batman glided to the door of the lobby and walk in, the officers stared at him but dared approach him, all but one. Officer Harvey Bullock walked up to him with a disapproving frown on his face and said, "I've been told to answer any questions you have and keep in contact with you." He handed Batman a chip, which he put in his Cryptographic Sequencer.

"Where are Black Mask and his men located in the building," Batman asked, with his bat stare, he didn't like Bullock, he always seemed to think Batman was bad for Gotham.

Bullock looked at him intensely, before saying, "Most of his men are on the fourth floor, but he and a small selection of his private guards and enforcers are on the fifth floor looking for some blueprints."

Batman walked over to a grate, next to the elevator shaft and pulled it open. He climbed onto the top of a elevator and grappled up to the fourth floor, before grappling onto the light above and surveyed the area. 10 Men, 4 armed with revolvers and 2 holding baseball bats, easy. As he continued to scan the area, he realised he needed a chip to crack into Black Mask's comms.

One of the thugs put a finger on his earpiece and said, "Okay, yes that's correct, we should expect his company soon then."

Batman figured that the he they were talking about, was him. He pulled out a smoke pellet from his utility belt and threw it into the room, causing the thugs to cough, fire their guns and swing their bats. The sound of bats clattering against skulls, was the signal for Batman to drop into the smoke and take out the rest of the thugs. There were 6 thugs left, Batman twisted the arm of one and swung him into two other ones. Then he kicked one in the gut and punched him in the ribs, causing him to fall onto the ground in pain. The other two, he simply threw them against the wall, causing them to fall unconscious. He retrieved a small chip from one of the henches radios and placed it in his cryptographic sequencer.

All of a sudden the cold voice of Black Mask blasted through his earpiece, "Hello? Hello? For fuck sake can't any of you do something right? Lock all the doors and make sure the Bat gets nowhere near us."

'He thinks that will work, highly unlikely' Batman thought to himself. He opened a window and grappled on to the ledge for the fifth floor. He looked through the window and saw Black Mask, 4 guards and 2 enforcers. Black Mask had his phone to his ear and was talking to someone, "Yes, I know he is here and I will leave him for you to kill." "Don't worry Branden, he is yours." 'I should of known, Branden.'

With that, Batman busted through the window, which took out 2 guards. He flipped over one of the enforcers and kicked a guard in the face, knocking him out and knocking 3 of his teeth out. Batman's flow was stopped by an enforcer grabbing him. Batman managed to overpower the enforcer and threw him into the final guard, finishing both of them off. The final enforcer tried to rip a pipe off the wall only to have to steam take him by a surprise and cause him to be knocked out by Batman. Batman turned to face Black Mask only to be blinded and tied against a wall, by a weird gooey substance.

"I have been told to keep you alive by Black Mask, if I want to get paid," a muffled voice tells Batman, "But if we cross paths again, you will die." The shadow leaped out of the window and into the darkness. As if on cue, Branden appears out of the now functional elevator.

"Well, well, well. What would you know, the big bad bat has been strung up, Gordon might be okay with you, but I'm not! Now thanks to Black Mask you are mine!" Branden boasted as he strutted towards Batman, pulling a baton out.

Before he could hit Batman, GCPD officers stormed the building, including Commissioner Gordon. Branden, not wanting to get caught, instead of hitting Batman with a baton, pretended he was arresting him.

"You are under arrest, for vigilantism, wounding and assault, you have the," Branden said unconvincingly, but he was cut off by Gordon.

"Stop Branden, we already know about Black Mask, you are under arrest, for assault, attempted murder, wounding with intent, murder, arson, fraud," Commissioner Gordon bellowed, but was also cut off, this time by Bullock.

"But Commissioner, what about the Bat? He's... he's gone!" Bullock was shocked by Batman's quiet disappearance. Gordon just shook his head, while cuffing Branden, who wouldn't stop moaning.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Batman, now unmasked, sat in his chair looking at the Bat-computer. It was running a scan of the substance that tied Batman against the wall.

"Any luck Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, with his usual dry tone. Alfred had spent the last hour cleaning the batsuit.

"The substance is very similar to that of a cocoon, just stronger," Bruce replied, slightly surprised at the results, "I've just got access to the security footage, I need to know what happened to Black Mask and who ambushed me."

The footage showed that Black Mask was never in the room at all, but a man wearing a black overcoat with a voice modulator, then it showed the beating Batman put on the thugs, then it showed the man remove his overcoat, to reveal green and orange tights, some type of green mask (with antennas), a purple tunic and green moth in the centre.

"Well that certainly is an interesting getup," Alfred said, "I don't recall you ever encountering him before."

"No I haven't, neither has the GCPD," Bruce said, pulling up the police records, "No mention of a moth man in their records."

"Moth man sir?" Alfred asked, "Oh yes sir, I just remembered. Mr. Van Cleer called, he asked if you were going to attend the charity gala Simon Stagg is throwing tomorrow."

"Leave him a message, tell him I'll be there," Bruce replied. Cameron Van Cleer had showed up two weeks after the Blackgate Riots, appearing at a charity event held by the Wayne Foundation. He donated 14 million dollars to repair and recommission Arkham Asylum. He also has had a manor built close to Wayne Manor. Very likeable bloke. Always donated money to charity, always smiling. He and Bruce have already become firm friends

"Will do sir."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"You did not instruct me to protect Branden Sionis."

"I thought you were smart enough to figure that out Moth," Black Mask spat at him.

"When I offered you protection from Batman, that wasn't extended to the corrupt SWAT team of Gotham."

Black Mask slammed his fists down on the desk, "What is a matter with you! I can't tell, are you working for me, or do you have different motives?"

"You know I have different motives."

"Oh really?"

"I offered you protection, your paying me a lot of money. I could always go and offer my services to Penguin, or I could give all you're secrets to the good officers in the GCPD, or the Batman."

Black Mask let out a sigh, "Fine, how much for tonight."

"20 Million Dollars."

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Okay then, I'm off to go see Commissioner Gordon."

"Okay, I'll transfer it into you're secret account, Mr. Walker."


End file.
